Breaking Tables
by SilverTurtle
Summary: Michelle's thoughts on the recent WWE first women's tag-team table match. Hints of LayCool. Warning for coarse language.


**A/N:** _Based around the recent tag-team divas tables match between LayCool, Natalya, and Beth. Fun times that one , and to be clear, I thought the table art was pretty funny just because it was so outrageous. _

*****'*****

**BREAKING TABLES**

They were not looking forward to the tables match. At all. On one hand they were excited to be a part of the first women's tag-team table match on WWE, on the other they were not looking forward to the punishment they'd be handed that night. They were the heels, scripted to lose, so they knew at least one of them would be going through the table.

Michelle's thoughts were decidedly sour on this issue. If Mickie and Victoria (and who decided on renaming her 'Tara' anyway, Michelle thought it was foolish to throw away the history attached to 'Victoria') hadn't done that damned women's cage match, and done it in such an explosive display of talent, then they wouldn't be stuck doing the tag-team tables match to attempt to one up TNA. But damn McMahon and his pissing contests couldn't just let this one pass. No. He had to put she and Layla up against Natalya and Beth freaking Phoenix in a stupid tables match. Their in-ring histories with both those divas weren't the best. She and Layla, in true heel form, had been required to deride and ridicule the other divas and though behind-the-scenes their friendships were strong on-screen they'd be looking for more than a little payback. Already they'd been embarrassingly beaten for their champion titles and now they'd be going in for even more punishment. It's not even that they were losing all the time that really bugged Michelle, she knew her role and she loved acting like a total bitch, but to be put in such a dangerous match just because McMahon wanted to prove whose cock was bigger? That galled her.

She was worried. Not for herself, really, but for Layla and Beth. Layla was so small, and while fierce and strong she was still half the size of the other three. And Beth was just coming back off an injury. They were all talented, and all careful in their jobs, but one slip-up could be crippling and Michelle didn't want anybody to get hurt. Even Natalya was a bit concerned if the run-through meetings she kept calling all of them to were anything to judge by.

They knew only three things about their match. One: at some point Beth would have to have both Michelle and Layla in the air, proving she is still the Glamazon everyone loves to see. Two: Natalya would have to get at least one of them into a sharp-shooter, both if it were possible. And three: LayCool was going through that hideous pink table.

Michelle took a moment to reflect on that table. She was still furious at McMahon for having it commissioned. Sure, it was a great bit for Natalya and Beth to taunt them with but the images were actually quite distasteful. Leaving aside the obvious 'witches rhymes with bitches' play on words McMahon was no doubt intending, she took issue with how their likenesses were rendered. Michelle knew she was thin but she wasn't so thin that her ribs were on display. She wasn't anorexic and it pissed her off that McMahon would dare poke at her body image that way. That he would dare look at her, healthy and hearty, and say 'too skinny, make her ribs stick out' when there were girls out there, girls in their audience even, who would internalize that kind of image. And Layla's likeness, what was that all about? Giant mouth, protruding tongue, extended nose, 'flawed' cap...she knew Layla's constant chatter wasn't everyone's cup of tea but she was never, ever that unattractive. The only thing Michelle had actually liked about that whole thing, aside from the very absurdity of it as a whole, was that her own likeness' hat band read 'Lay Fool'. She thought that was a pretty clever note from the artist, even though she knew everyone else would just see it as another insult. But there was truth to it, Michelle was a bit of a fool for Layla and she didn't mind that anyone knew it. At least one good thing would come out of the match, that table would be broken.

But even the prospect of breaking that table, of participating in the exciting first ever tag-team divas table match, could not overshadow the fear that someone could get seriously hurt.

"You're thinking too hard," Layla's cultured voice broke through Michelle's musings. Layla took Michelle's hand in her own and stroked her knuckles with her thumb, "Everything will be fine. We'll give them hell, they'll give us hell, we lose after a good fight and everyone goes home happy."

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt," Michelle said softly, "You especially."

Layla grinned up at her with eyes twinkling, "I can handle myself, 'Chelle, you know it. Natalya and Beth, you and me, we're all very good at our jobs."

"She's right," a lower and slightly husky voice chimed in prompting them to look at its source, Natalya leaning against the wall, "We're all very good. And we've got a plan. It'll be fine."

Michelle took a deep breath, hoping to release some of her anxiety, "If you say so."

"You ladies ready?" Beth asked as she briskly entered the room glowing and vibrating with excitement.

Her enthusiasm was infectious as they all smiled at each other.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Michelle confirmed. She rolled her head on her shoulders and started getting into character while the others did the same.

When the opening strains of their theme music came on their game faces were firmly in place. The trepidation in their movements only half-feigned. No turning back now, Michelle thought as she and Layla faced the crowd and climbed into the ring.

***'***

They fought hard, back and forth, numerous close calls to ratchet up excitement. Beth got both of them on her shoulders, Layla's weight pressing down on Michelle's back while Beth's shoulder painfully dug into her gut. They were dropped and hit and they hit back, over and over again. Michelle had a brief moment of heart-stopping panic when she threw Beth out of the ring and Beth landed horribly but she was able to relax a little as the ref checked on her and Beth rolled over. Several times during the match they were each put in precarious positions, their partners coming to their rescue. Michelle had been shocked at the ferocity Layla displayed, and she could see Natalya and Beth had been pleasantly surprised as well.

But in the end Natalya had them both up on the turnbuckle, ready to shove them into the table.

"You ready girls?" Natalya asked almost silently as they all shifted and adjusted hoping to make this as painless as possible after such a taxing match.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Michelle murmured into Natalya's hair where the crowd couldn't see.

"Go for it," was Layla's confirmation.

Natalya shoved, hard. And they went sailing back and crashing down.

…But the table didn't break.

The damned table didn't break! Michelle lay as though stunned, completely irritated with the entire world right in that moment. This big moment, this huge moment in WWE women's history, and the goddamned table didn't break! Son of a bitch! That's not how it's supposed to go! Now they have to improvise and...oh God. Natalya wasn't! She wouldn't! Oh hell, of course she would.

Michelle and Layla both tensed and raised their hands, and Layla a knee, to help catch the soaring diva as she dive-bombed them from the turnbuckle. As Natalya's weight came crashing down on top of them they felt the table finally give and the jolt of impact with the mat really did stun she and Layla for a moment.

They lay there, acting dazed, as Natalya and Beth celebrate in the ring. Michelle feels Layla's hand tap her stomach twice, her way of saying 'good job' while still behaving semi-conscious. She lightly scratches her nails against Layla's scalp in reply, wishing she could just hold her partner's hand.

Finally, _finally_, they're given the signal that they can get up and they roll carefully from the wreckage beneath them and act wounded as they carefully make their way backstage clinging to each other for support they don't really need.

***'***

"Ugh," Layla says as soon as they're out of reach of the cameras. She pulls away from Michelle a little and rubs her face, "My head feels like I just got done being a crash-test dummy." She turned slightly accusing eyes to Michelle, "Did you have to shove my head into the mat?"

"Sorry, Lay," Michelle is genuinely contrite as she remembers being in Natalya's sharp-shooter and jamming her hand down and pressing against the side of Layla's head. She tugs Layla to her by the hand and kisses the top of her head, "I didn't mean to."

Layla leans fully into Michelle's body and wraps an arm around her waist receiving Michelle's embrace in return, "And Natalya's knee landed right in my face, too." She pouted, though Michelle couldn't see it to benefit from the look.

Michelle kissed the top of her head again, "Sorry."

Natalya and Beth walk in and share a commiserating look as they catch sight of their opponents.

"You two okay?" Beth asks.

Layla turns her head to look the other two over and says, "I think we're all feeling a bit bruised, yeah?"

They all nod and hum agreement, wincing as they stretch or roll their shoulders.

Layla pulls away from Michelle far enough to look her in the face and ask, "Can we change and go home? I really just want to soak in the bath with you."

"And that's our cue to get gone!" Natalya joked. "Good match ladies."

"You too," Michelle says, "Let's hope we don't have to do it again any time soon."

"Amen to that!" Beth says as she and Natalya walk off to the locker rooms.

Michelle looks down at Layla, who is still intently watching her face, "So...home?"

"Mm," Layla hums confirmation as she stretches up for a kiss. "And," she says into Michelle's ear as she teasingly walks her fingers up Michelle's torso, "A nice, long, hot bath."

Michelle couldn't get them home fast enough.

**THE END**

*****'*****

**A/N:** _Something about LayCool makes me want to write fluff. How do you like it?_


End file.
